


My Brother's Keeper

by DestinyJoyHope



Category: A Breach of Trust (Mob Psycho 100 Fanfiction), モブサイコ100 | Mob Psycho 100
Genre: AU, Gen, I have homework, Instead I wrote this, a breach of trust, fanfic of a fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyJoyHope/pseuds/DestinyJoyHope
Summary: Reigen receives an unusual client.-An AU of Phantomrose96's "A Breach of Trust"
Kudos: 14





	My Brother's Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantomrose96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomrose96/gifts).



The bell above the door rang just as the smoke escaped Reigen’s lips. 

The worn chair squeaked as Reigen spun to face the door, pressing the cigarette between his fingers against the ashtray. Reigen’s eyes landed on the empty space. He paused, and then his gaze fell a few inches.

A teenage boy, still in his school uniform, stood in the doorframe.

Hand already waving him off, Reigen’s rejection of whatever this kid’s case was rolled off the tongue. “Sorry kid, I don’t help with stealing answer sheets from teachers or spying on your fellow middle school crush. So you’ll have to find someone else to--”

“--I’m not here for something stupid like that.” 

The harsh, curt tone coming from a child who couldn’t even be past middle school made Reigen pause.

The boy, seizing the silence, stepped all the way through the door and shut it behind him. His eyes, which Reigen now saw had dark circles underneath them, flickered quickly across the room. Even after fully scanning the room, the tension rigid in his posture didn’t relax. It didn’t increase either.

“I need your help.”

Desperation leaked in his tone.

“Are you in trouble?” Reigen fully sat up now, his hand already reaching for his phone. “Because if you are, the police are far more appropriate--”

Something between a scoff and a laugh cut Reigen off. “I don’t trust the police. Besides, they couldn’t help me with this anyways.” The boy looked down at Reigen. “I… need you to stalk me.”

A pregnant pause filled the air as Reigen processed the request.

“...why?” 

The boy blinked, surprise in his eyes. “You’re not saying no?”

“Well, you’re asking a man in his late twenties to stalk a teenager. I don’t think you’re stupid enough to not realize how that looks. You assumed most other people, like perhaps your parents or your friends, would say no. Either that, or you aren’t willing to risk your image or personal relationships for this. I’ll make an educated guess that you have a  _ remarkably _ good reason for this, considering how bad it looks on me.” Reigen sat back and gestured for the boy to sit down. “I’m not saying yes. I’m not saying no. I’m asking for you to give me a damn good reason.”

Another pause. The boy looked away, chewing his lip in thought. Reigen couldn’t see any new nervousness, nothing that would reveal a new lie formulating in his mind. There was no new story being created, not as far as Reigen could tell, but rather a calculated effort to have his story be as convincing as possible.

The boy looked down at the chair in front of Reigen’s desk. He hesitated, looking back at Reigen, but he slowly sat down. “I don’t go out. I don’t hang out with people. I’m not in any clubs. I wake up, go to school, go home, text my parents ‘home,’ do homework, go to bed. It’s a monotony, the days just blur together, so I don’t know when-- I didn’t notice when it started. But I notice it now.

“I first noticed it when it was 9pm, and I hadn’t finished my homework. Normally work doesn’t take me that long, but I swear, one moment it was four, I just got home from school, I had my math notebook out, I had two problems down, and then it was five hours later and I was still on the third problem. I’m not  _ like _ that. I know how to do them, I wouldn’t get stuck, I  _ wouldn’t _ . And when I noticed that, I noticed more things. 

“I have money in my wallet. I don’t remember asking my parents for money. I don’t ask them for money, I don’t need it. But I have money now.

“At school, somebody asked me how my mother was doing. I asked why, and she said that she ran into me at the convenience store. Apparently, I had been buying soup and cold medicine. When she asked me why, I had told her my mother had the flu.  _ My mother wasn’t sick _ .”

The boy was staring at Reigen now. There was paranoia, at first growing from recalling the gaps in his memory, but now Reigen recognized how closely the boy was watching  _ him _ . Waiting for Reigen to betray his trust, to show how stupid he thought this story was.

Reigen was quiet. Absorbing the information, the story that was almost too uncomfortably familiar. A story he didn’t hear often in his previous work, but occasionally popped up. 

A story that ended with a knife to his face.

A reasonable, smart, self-preserving man would send the boy away. Home to his family, and chalk up the story as a silly lie or, at most, a result of schoolwork maybe becoming a bit too much for him and he’s been losing sleep. The dark circles under his eyes would even support the latter story. 

Instead, Reigen said, “Alright. I believe you. I’ll take your case.”

The boy relaxed. His posture was still stiff, and the paranoia didn’t wane, but the slightest drop in his shoulder indicated so. He then went into his pockets, fishing out his wallet.

Reigen, against his judgement as a business owner, already held his hand out. “Look, you don’t need to--”

“You are not treating me like a charity case.” The boy placed a wad of cash, already counted out, on Reigen’s desk. “I’m hiring you. You are not doing me a favor.”

Reigen didn’t touch the money, but he didn’t push it away either. “Could I at least get a name?” Reigen asked, holding his hand out.

The boy stared at his hand for a moment. Without touching, the boy replied, “...my name is Ritsu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Phantomrose96's A Breach of Trust!
> 
> Also inspired by this: https://phantomrose96.tumblr.com/post/156271915822/mor-e-abot-shenanigans-ho-boi-none-of-this-will


End file.
